1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an add-in card fixing frame, especially to an add-in card fixing frame including an attached locking assembly and a limit switch.
2. Related Art
With the development of the industrial computer and cloud computing, in order to increase PC or Server performance, or to reduce the motherboard load, it is very common to add various cards, such as a sound card or display card. The add-in card(s) is usually assembled to the socket(s) on the motherboard and fixed to the outside of the case frame, so as to maintain firmly both mechanical strength and electrical connection. The traditional add-in card uses an L-shaped fixing structure and/or a screw nut to fix the card on the outside of the case frame. However, if the screw/screw nut falls out when being tightened, or due to being inadequately tightened during insertion, it may cause damage or short circuit to the components on the add-in card or on the motherboard. These effects may cause a PC or Server to crash. Additionally, the data stored in the PC or the Server may be rendered inaccessible, so the users of the PC or the Server may be inconvenienced.
Usually, the add-in card(s) is assembling to the outer frame while the PC or Server is powered off; power on the PC or Server after the add-in card is assembled to the outer frame. However, if the add-in card is inadequately tightened during insertion, it is necessary to disconnect the electric power from the PC or Server in order to remove and re-insert the add-in card. The computer component life may be reduced by repeatedly switching on and off of the electric power. Thus, there is a need for a structure or a method to solve the above problems of avoiding screws falling out, and avoiding powering the computer on and off repeatedly.